1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to air ground handling apparatus, and more particularly to an automated system for handling unmanned aircraft following landing to accomplish servicing tasks, and then releasing the aircraft for takeoff under its own power, thereby requiring fewer personnel for ground handling functions.
2. Description of Related Art
Various systems for handling aircraft after landing are well-known, as for example, those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,520 to Chichester, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,690 to Rego, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,317 to Wilford.
In the Chichester, Jr. patent, a helicopter is towed around a roof-top service area between servicing stations using apparatus that is manually connected to the helicopter. In the Rego patent, an aircraft without landing gear lands and takes off from an elongated array of rollers that constitutes the landing strip and further is moved from the landing strip to various servicing stations and then back to the landing strip for takeoff via a towing mechanism including a roller supported platform to and from which the aircraft is transferred. In the Wilford patent, aircraft are moved from one servicing station to another on an aircraft carrier using a conveyor mechanism.
Against this background of known technology, the inventor has developed a system for moving unmanned fighter aircraft from the runway of an airfield through various servicing stations, while permitting the aircraft to take off and land under their own power. Such an arrangement permits a substantial reduction in personnel otherwise required for performing the same functions required manned aircraft.